


The Third

by justjoy



Series: Come Back Soon [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.</p><p>[entry, the third: "You always say you don't want to see me cry, but I can't help it, not when all I can do is stand here and watch you go, wondering when you'll be back again…"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third

You left again… where are you? Where did you go? 

You always say you don't want to see me cry, but I can't help it, not when all I can do is stand here and watch you go, wondering when you'll be back again…

Why?

Why do you do this, again and again?

Why, Gin?

I don't want to cry again. I don't want to lose you again, Gin.

Please come back… soon…


End file.
